The Chaos of Distiny
by Blood Soul
Summary: Ranma's coughing up blood? I just improved the Prologue thats all


* * *

I don't own Ranma and the other characters I got from other Anime and Manga's . I don't get any money out of this and I don't plan to. I just got board one day, that's all.

This FanFic will me a multi-over, with a twist.

This story takes place several weeks after the field wedding and the saffron fight.

"Speaking"

(Thoughts)

_Telepathy _

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Chaos of Destiny

-------------------------

Ranma woke up this morning the like he did for the past three weeks, and that was with Akane throwing a bucket of water on him. She started to do this ever since the field wedding and Akane has been trying to make his life a living hell. She used to do this some times even before the accident, but that water never had chunks of ice in it.

"GET THE HELL UP BAKA!!!"

Ranma, now a she, knew this was only the begging of the hell he called life. He even thought the devil his self tried to take notes as he watched his or now her life.

(What did I do to deserve this)? Ranma thought. And it was'int just Akane who thought Ranma should see hell, oh no. Ryoga has been trying to kill him 24/7 since the wedding and has been some how able to find him no matter what. Kuno has been using a real blade and even trying to RAPE his girl form. Kodachi has even been using even more more deadly poisons and sleeping powder, that poor boy has still not woken up from his sleep two weeks ago when some of Kodachi lost her grip on the flowers in her goal to have Ranme hit the boy in the face and fell asleep right there. Mousse has even coated his blades with poisons and even been teaming up with Ryoga and Kuno. Shampoo has been set to kill since she came to relays how close she came to losing her 'Arain' to Akane in the wedding. His father has been trying to think up more training methods to make him stronger, like last week when the brought a gun and told him to doge the bullets. You should have seen the look of pure rage on Kasum's face when the hit pop's on the head to make him stop.

There have been some good things to come out this past weeks. Kasumi has been acting a little bit more her ages instead of like a housewife. She's been acting like this since the wedding. When I ask her what happen to bring this change she just told me that after Saffron and almost losing Akane, she been trying to live life to the fullest. She even punished Akane for trying to mallet me in my sleep, now that shocked us all. What's even more shocking is when Nabiki told me that she canceled all the debt that I owe her. She even told me she would stop every thing that evolved him and money and said that she owed him more for all the things he did to protect her family. Then whispered in his ear and told that he was to good for Akane for doing all those nasty things she did to him. When she stepped back and kissed him on the cheek and ran to her room and left him there in shock. Ukyo told her father about Ranma's life and all the crazy stuff that happened to every one that even KNEW him. Ukyo's father came up to the Dojo and talked to me for a few min's and after I told him that I only thought of her daughter as a best friend and nothing more. That being said he went to my father and punched him in the face and then kicked him in the balls and left, but before he went though the door he grabbed my hands and gave me a firm hand shake and told me that the engagement is over and wished me well. Later that day Ukyo came to me and told me that know matter what would happen that she will all ways be my friend and would always be there for me, gave me a kiss on the cheek and a hug and told me bye. The next day she moved back with her father and happy to be his DAUGHTER again.

Ranma was snapped out of her thoughts as a mallet slammed on her head.

"I SAID GET UP!!!"

Ranma waited till she was gone and got back up. It was easier to dill with her if she just thought she was unconscious. As Ranma got up she felt as if she was going to throw-up her organs, it wasn't Akane's mallet that cased this, oh no. She's been feeling like this all week. It was only once a day, and then it happened more and more as if in no time he was going to feel like this 24/7. He went to Dr. Tofu and he can't seem to find any thing wrong with him.

Ranma ran to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet. (What the hell is wrong with me?) He thought, as he looked at her self in the mirror. There he saw a pale looking red headed girl, the beauty even shown throw the paleness. He had to admit that his curse form was vary good looking and easy on the eyes. Over the time he has had this curse he had came to except it. He knows that 'Ranko' would always affect his life and he learned to live like that, but would he take a cure if it came up, (You bet your ass I would) he thought. As she took a step back she turned on the hot water on the sink. When it got to the heat he wanted it he filled up a cup that he leaves on the sink and splashed her self. Once where a beautiful female once stood was a handsome male with the blackish hair you have ever seen, with the loveliest blue eyes that every girl could get lost in.

As he left the bathroom he went to his room to get changed for school. He went over to his pack and got out his famous red shirt and kon fu pants and headed down to the table to get a bite to eat. Has he got to the table he could see Akane building with anger. (Probably thinks I should still be out by that mallet of hers).

"Good morning Ranma how are you?" Ask Kasumi as she exited from the kitchen.

"It's been alright, but I wasn't expecting a cold shower." Looking over to Akane.

Fuming in anger Akane brought out her mallet and sent it on a crash landing course for Ranma's head. Ranma closed his eyes and waited for mallet but it never came, but what came in stead was a sound he never thought he would hear in an 'Akane explosion'.

SLAP

He opened his eyes to see a vary pissed off Kasumi with her hand near a stunned Akane with a red handprint on her face.

Akane had tears in her eyes as she just stud there and then she turned to Ranma and yelled "RANMA, HOW DARE YOU TURN MY SISTER AGINST ME!!!!" And ran out to go to school with tears in her eyes.

As she ran she could only think of one thing, revenge. But how, how could you make some one pay who is stronger then you in every way? She knew that Nabiki could do it, but she was on his side to. But what would she do if she were not?

"Excuse me but do you know how to get to Japan?" Ask a familiar voice.

Akane grinned evilly. Oh yes, she knows just what Nabiki would do.

---------------------------------

Back at the Tendo's

Ranma just stared at Kasumi in shock; sure he knew she was changing, but this much?

"Well that was interesting."

Ranma and Kasumi looked over at the stairs and saw Nabiki who had a smirk on her face.

"About time you did something to stop her bitching."

"NABIKI!!!"

"What sis, im only telling the truth and you know it are you would have never slapped her."

Kasumi didn't answer her back and just stared at the floor. She knew Nabiki had a point, but didn't like to say it aloud. Akane was her sister after all and didn't want to say anything behind her back.

As all this was happening Ranma was having that feeling in his stomach as the pain flared in his body once again. He could feel his body shake violently as he coughs up blood and then vomits.

"RANMA!"

Ranma could barely make out the figures of Kasumi and Nabiki rushing over to him as he hit the ground in pain. He felt like 500 volts of electricity was cursing in his veins and was trying to desperately get out. His vision was fading and he was losing feeling of his legs. Ranma took control of his ki and pushed it to the areas that he was he was feeling the most pain. As the pain went away he could feel the hands of Nabiki trying to make sure that he stayed down so he can rest, but where what Kasumi? His question was answered was she can in with a warm tolw.

"I'm fine don't worry." Ranma said weakly.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOUR FINE?!?. YOU JUST COUGHT UP BLOOD AND LOOKED LIKE YOU HAD A SHESHER!!!" Nabiki said in panic. Ranma could see the tears in her eyes as she held him. Could also see Kasumi start to tear up, if it was one thing he couldn't stand and that was to see a woman cry. He knew that they cared for him, but he didn't want for them to worry.

"Look, im all better know. It was just a little stomach pain that's all gone now, uh could you get off of me?"

Nabiki blushed as she came to realize that she was straddling him to keep him down. Noting that she quickly got off of him and helped him up.

"Ranma, are you sure your all right? Something could really wrong with you." Said Kasumi said with worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry, if it happens again I'll go see a doctor." Ranma said. Even though he already talked to Tofu about it he didn't what them to know that this isn't the first time that it had happened.

"Got to go, don't want to be late." He said was he run out of the door so no more questions could be asked.

As the two girls watched Ranma run they both turned to each other. "Nabiki, I want you to keep an eye on him. If some thing happens to him I want you to send him home and call Tofu." Nabiki just nodded. "Sure thing sis." That being said Nabiki walked out of the door to school.

Ranma ran on top of the fence as he does every day. As he ran he thought of what Nabiki and Kasumi has done for him these past weeks. Kasumi taught him how to speak right so people wont think of him as a street punk. She also got him over my bragging and my so-called 'foot in mouth' problem, now he can talk to people with out making a new enemy. He also accepted that he wasn't the best in the world and that he shouldn't tell people that no one can beat him. She also told him that Martial arts aren't the only thing in life, and now he was starting to see that. Nabiki helps him out by trying to stop Kuno from causing more fights. It helps a lot and he only got in about 2 fights with Kuno a day except the 5 a day.

As he hit the school gates he doge a bokken from hitting him in the left shoulder.

'STAY STILL YOU SORCER FROM HELL!!! YOU HAVE LIVED TO LONG IN THE EYES OF THE GREAT BLUE THUNDER OF FURINKAN HIGH!!!"

"What's the deal this time Kuno?" Said Ranma as he doge another strike from Kuno.

"RANMA, HOW DARE YOU TURN AKANE'S FAMILY AGENST HER!!!"

(Oh great, the lost boy isn't lost any more.) Thought Ranma as he blocked the punches that threatens to knock him out of the fight. But what no one knew was that Ranma was having a hard time breathing and could not feel his right leg. (Damn, what the hell is wrong with me? Maybe I should go see the doc. Again.)

As Ranma was fighting Akane was watching the fight with a smirk on her face. (Take that Ranma.) Then a flick of white caught her eyes and she turned from the fight. (Just in time, maybe I should tell Ranma that Mousse is coming? Uh no I think I wont, this is pay back after all, he'll be all right.)

Nabiki came running though the front gates of the school only the see Ranma fighting for dear life. She could tell something wrong. Ranma was more graceful, but now he was looking like he was having difficulty moving his body. Suddenly Ranma bent forward and coughs up a huge gush of blood. (Oh no, it happening again. Please be all right Ranma.). Then she saw Mousse jump off a roof whale holding three VERY sharp knives, and Ranma had no ideal he was even there. "RANMA LOOK OUT!!!"

But it was too late. Right when Ranma turned, the three knives where only 6 inches from his body. "Shit." And that was the only thing the crowd heard before the ripping of flesh hit their ears. Every one watched in horror was Ranma, the most powerful fighter the students knew fell to the ground in a pool of blood. Ryoga watched as his rival fall, sure he always said that Ranma should die, but seeing it was not like how it would happen. He told every one that he wanted Ranma to die, but he didn't mean it. Ryoga fell to his knees and did what many of the other students did, he throw-up.

Nabiki ran to Ranma's body. There was blood everywhere. She had tears running down her face as she took a good look at the damage and fell to the ground in horror. All three knives hit their mark, one lodged in his heart, waist, and throat, and all you could see of the 6-inch knives was the handles. She could hear Ranma trying to gasp for breath was the knife filled his throat with blood. "SOME ONE CALL AN AMBULELANS!!!"

Darkness, that was the only thing Ranma knew at the moment. He struggled to open his eyes as the bright life of the sun shun down on his face. His eyes were disparity trying to focus as his body was dieing. He saw what looked like Nabiki leaning over him. Damn, she was crying. He always tried to never make a girl cry, but now he was here making girl cry because he couldn't pay attention in a fight. As he looked around most of the view was hidden by a giant knife handle. (Damn, im fucked up).

"_Kyo..."_ (What was that?) He knew that no body in the crowd had said that, cus it was all said in his head. He knew that there was someone trying to tell him something to him in his head, but who's Kyo? But it sound's familiar with me in some way. Could it be a nickname some one came up for him in the past? "Who's there?" But it only came out as a gargle out side. He could feel his life slipping away from him. "_Its time to return, Kyo Yasha." _He could hear this message a bit better; he could tell that a woman was talking. Suddenly there was a bright; as he looked to the side he could see the face of a woman. "Time to go back." She said. She was a tall woman with long white hair in the form of a Mohawk and pointed ears. She had a beautiful face that for some reason made Ranma all calm. Then she placed a hand on his head and smiled. That was the last thing Ranma saw as he was over come by darkness.

Nabiki just looked in shock. The stood a beautiful woman kneeling over Ranma that just appeared out of no were. She placed a hand on Ranma's head as his body seamed to glow. Then the glowing stopped and she lifted up her hand and a ball of light appeared in her palm. "There little one, its time for you to go home" Said the mystery woman. Then she looked STRAIGHT at me and smiled. "Don't worry, your friend is going to be just fine." As she said though's words she faded away, carrying the ball of light to her chest. Nabiki look at Ranma's dead body as it took the form of a rotting corps.

"Ranma" was all Nabiki said before she started to cry.

----------------------------------------

Hey this is my first time to ever write a FanFiction.

I hope you who all read it would continue to do so.

Your Host: Blood Soul


End file.
